To the end
by LoverOfUnloved
Summary: Marcelline's memories never lie. After being alive for almost 1000 years she could only remember love a few times. One was Simon, but the love for him was how a child would love her father. The other, an unlikely romance with a princess that turned out to be just that. Unlikely.


**Chapter One: The Queen's Heart**

**** It was the first time she had been so taken with someone. Someone so different than she, yet so similar. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it. Yes. Marcelline the tough, take no shit, ass kicking Vampire Queen had fallen hard. For a princess. " A pink one." She muttered. She rolled her eyes again, but this time with a smile. "Oh Marcy, what have you gotten yourself into this time." She said quietly with a sigh.

"Well, someone got here early." Princess Bubblegum said as she entered her room. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Yup, Marcelline had fallen hard for the princess of the candy kingdom. Her father would be furious, and that made Marcelline fall even further for Bonnie. Bonnie had already changed into a pink pair of shorts and a lavender tank top, the exhausted look on her face went with the outfit perfectly. Marcelline just grinned at her, happy to finally see her. She had snuck in through the window, and had been waiting in Bonnie's room for a little over an hour. That was the worst part of their... infatuation. It had to be a secret. "Well you complained every time I was late, so I decided maybe I should try something new." Marcelline replied floating over to Bonnie for a quick kiss. "I didn't want to be scolded again." She added as she floated back to the bed. Bonnie tutted at her and sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"Long day?" Marcelline asked as she reached down to rub the princess's shoulders. Bonnie nodded. "Being in charge of the candy kingdom is not easy." She said, sinking back into Marcy, who had lowered herself onto the bed. Marcelline wrapped her arms around Bonnie and squeezed. "How tough can it be? I mean, it's just candy." Bonnie stiffened. " It's not easy Marcelline," she said turning her head to look at Marcelline," I am in charge of running a kingdom. I have taxes to collect, laws to make, I have to keep the candyfolk safe and happy. It's a lot of responsibility and work. It-" Marcelline cut her off with a kiss. " Ok, ok. I get it, it's hard work." Marcelline said smiling at the princess. Bonnie sighed and relaxed back into Marcelline. " Oh Glob, I'm tired." Bonnie said, taking some of Marcelline's hair in her hand and playing it between her fingers. "Sing something for me?" Bonnie asked. Marcelline smiled and began to hum.

"_Ladadadada I'm gonna carry you with my sound,_

_ I'm gonna kiss the red,_

_ on your pretty pink cheeks,_

_ I'm gonna-"_

__ A small snore interrupted her singing and she looked down to see that Bonnie had fallen asleep. _That was fast, _She thought. "Bonnibel." Marcelline murmured, gently stroking a side of her face. Bonnie lazily opened her eyes and blinked a few times. " I fell asleep.." Marcelline nodded and kissed her on the forehead. " C'mon. Let's get you tucked in." Marcelline said, trying to roll Bonnie off of her lap. Bonnie , instead, turned to wrap her arms around Marcelline's neck and pushed her onto her back. "Don't leave." She commanded in a soft voice. "I want you to stay." Marcelline smiled and put her hands on the princess's hips. " Bonnie, last time I stayed we almost got caught." Bonnie leaned down to her, their lips almost touching. " Stay." She commanded again, even more softly. Before Marcelline could respond Bonnie's lips where on hers. Marcelline smiled against the kiss. Bonnie tasted sweet, she tasted warm, she tasted like... Marcelline rolled. Bonnie looked up, staring expectantly at Marcelline's mouth, her own was parted slightly and held a hint of a smile.

"Why?" Marcelline asked. "Why what?" Bonnie asked, her smile faded into her confusion. "Why do you want me to stay?" Marcelline asked softly. "Because I like it when you do. I like feeling you next to me, I like waking up to see you sleeping here, I like seeing you all sleepy in the morning when you wake up, I like the way you smell, the way you taste, I-I just like you Marcy." Bonnie whispered. Marcelline looked into Bonnie's eyes to see if she could catch a waver of inconsistency in what she had said. Then, pinning Bonnie's arms above her head, she leaned down to whisper "Then I'll stay," and kissed her.


End file.
